A luminaire is a light unit used to artificially illuminate surfaces and objects with white light so that the reflected light may be reasonably seen by humans. A luminaire provides sufficient illuminance levels on walls, objects, and working surfaces adequate for human navigation and interaction. Previous luminaire enclosures were made using thermally conductive metals, such as aluminum, in order to dissipate heat effectively. The metal enclosures efficiently conducted heat away from the light source; however, the metal adds significant weight and cost to the luminaire.
In addition, some applications require luminaires that have restrictions on the type of materials that may be used for the enclosure. For example, the presence of metal enclosures may be prohibited in some applications.